


Chemistry 101

by gillyAnne



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyAnne/pseuds/gillyAnne
Summary: Mulder and Scully, office sex on the desk. That's all.Written for the 2020 X-Files Smut Exchange!
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Chemistry 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peacenik0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/gifts).



> For Bethany - Thank you for challenging me into writing office smut. Have never done it before, never thought I would, and never thought I'd enjoy it this much. I hope you do, too!

Mulder breathed in deeply and felt his brain fill with much-needed oxygen as Scully left the Lone Gunmen's hideout. They'd come to gather some intel on a suspect they'd been chasing but information had been scarce, and Scully had rolled her eyes at more than one suggestion from the four men in the room. He'd felt the tension between them weigh down on their conversation, their banter awkward rather than its usual sceptical back-and-forth. If there had been tension between them before, there definitely was a latent imbalance in their partnership now. So much had happened between them since Diana, since that damn bee, and yet so much was swallowed by the silence surrounding them where usually silence was all they needed.

As the door closed behind Scully, Byers nudged Mulder's arm with his elbow. 

'Even Diana sensed something was going on between you and the missus,' Langly indicated his head towards the door behind which Scully was leaving the building. 'Hell, everyone can sense it. It's the copycat gene. If I can make a suggestion it would be to stop dancing around that fire and just.. get burned.'

'You can not,' Mulder said, lightly shaking his head. 'Thank you, I'll contact you when I have more information.'

'Any chance you'll wear a wire?' 

'What?' 

'You know…' Langly wiggled his eyebrows. 

'Is that all the action you're getting?' Mulder sighed. 'Only in your dreams and you know it. Behave. Be safe.' 

Byers scoffed. 'We could say the same to you.' 

Mulder rolled his eyes before leaving the Lone Gunmen to their tinkering. 

He followed Scully and found her out front, in the car. She stared wide-eyed at him from the passenger's seat, challenging him to comment on her choice. 'Did they give you anything else?' she asked as her eyes bore into his.

'Nothing worth repeating,' Mulder huffed. 'Where to, home?'

Scully raised her eyebrow at him. 'I wish I could, but it's early and I have autopsy reports to go over at the office. I'm sure you can make yourself useful there too.'

'It's ten at night, Scully,' Mulder whined as he started the car and drove off in the direction of the bureau. 'You're all big ideas and no follow-through.'

'I'll let you know,' she deadpanned, 'I have great follow-through.'

Later, as they sat opposite each other at Mulder's desk Mulder felt Scully fidget and shift. 'You okay?' he asked, casting a glance in her direction. She simply rolled her eyes at him and that was that.

A while later he looked at her again, daring to check if she was okay. Their relationship had been strange as of late, the sexual tension through the roof because he knew things now. He knew what she looked like. What she felt like, how soft and pliant but firm and strong her body was. What she smelled like, just for him. He had all of this information and nowhere to put it as long as they were at work. And even after he was dependent on Scully's schedule, if he fit in with her idea of the evening, if he had a place in her planned downtime. She'd been cautious, batting her big eyes at him in sad rejection a few times because work came first, but he respected that. Hell, he'd even missed one of their appointments because he was chasing a lead and had forgotten about time. All in all their time was chaotic, erratic, new and not wholly understood by him - but he was willing to play, as playing meant he got to spend time with the vixen he'd discovered Dana Scully to be. However the cat was caged now, carefully locked away behind the bars of science as Scully pushed her glasses further up her nose and continued to read the coroner's report. 

God, she was hot when she did that.

That was the one thing he wished he could do - compartmentalize like she seemed to be doing. Work mode on. Horny teenager mode: off. Focus. Read. 

Not ten minutes into his private mantra of self-preservation, Scully turned squarely towards him. 

'What are we doing?'

'What do you mean?' Mulder asked, his brain always catching up to Scully's thought process. 

'You know what I mean.' 

'Scully…' 

'No, Mulder, I want to talk about this. You've lost so much and here we are pretending nothing's wrong, and I don't know if it's real or not. Is it real?'

'It's real, hey,' he said softly, scooting closer with his chair to reach for her hand. 'Listen to me. We're not pretending. Nothing is wrong. We've gone through it all together. You are always right there. I know we've been on opposite sides before but that's what's driving us forward, Scully.'

'So what… What do you want, Mulder?'

Her expression was desperate, her demeanor suddenly changed into one he recognized but wished he didn't. Even though she knew she had no reason to, and she would never admit it to him, she doubted herself. She questioned her value to him and she hated herself for it. There was an uncertainty about her that only reared its ugly head when she craved to be needed, wanted to be missed and he didn't really understand it but had learned to not ignore it. Dana Scully was the strongest person he knew and when she wavered he better be her rock.

The most recent example had been Diana. He hadn't seen it at the time, but when he'd gotten out of the hospital he had seen the depth of her emotions. She knew he had feelings for Diana. She respected that, knew he had a history but he was hers now, and his interaction and response to these other women pulled into question everything she thought she knew and everything she thought she wanted. It didn't just throw her off, it annoyed her to no end, and she was angry not just with him, but with herself.

It was because of this that she'd jumped his bones a week ago. Out of nowhere she'd asked him why, why did they never have sex if it was clearly something they both wanted? He'd tried to pretend the question hadn't been on his mind. Done a good job of it, too, but then her eyes turned dark and sad and he hadn't been able to stop himself from admitting that he thought about it, too. A lot.

And it had changed everything. She'd transformed into this visceral creature that communicated solely with her touch, a woman who needed what he offered and who consumed however much he was willing to give. She was in control, and he'd known in that moment that things would never be the same. 

However it scared him, and it scared her, and the fear of losing the other had grown exponentially until it was something neither of them could think of the words to name it. It had always been there, in various forms. Most recently the word had been touchstone - a beacon, if you will, solid and firm and a guiding light brighter than anything else. But this, this was something else. Or maybe this was exactly that. A compass in their heads, magnets in their hearts - and as of late the compass pointed firmly in one direction and one direction only - straight to the core of their feelings, into the depth of their history and future and down into the abyss of things they did not talk about.

So they never talked much. The first time they had sex she'd initiated it and he'd made sure to show up, so to speak. It had been messy and chaotic and not only everything he had hoped for, but a million times better. Afterwards, she'd stumbled as she pulled on her pants and he'd reached out his hand to try and talk, but his hand couldn't speak and as it turned out neither could his vocal cords - and she'd left him in his bed, alone. 

The next time she'd invited him over to her place. For a beer. He'd wrecked his brain thinking if it could be code, Scully code for sex, but he'd been pretty sure she'd just say so if that's what she meant. She'd surprised him, but once again she hadn't bothered or dared to talk much and so a lot between them was done, but not much was said and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the fear that this would drive a wedge between parts of their relationship that he needed to stay welded together.

He loved her, she knew that, right? Yet he never told her. She didn't say it, either, because that's not what this was about. It was about sex. A meeting of two opposites, attracted to each other's pull and natural rhythms. Scully would describe it as only logical, inevitable even, two physically fit members of the human race seeking a mate. But he saw it in her eyes sometimes, she was keeping up appearances just as much as he was. 

So here he was. With Scully looking squarely at him, asking him what the hell they were doing, and he had no idea how to answer. He knew what he wanted. But there had to be a reason that she had chosen to hold the reins and he knew better than to disrespect her need for control. He trusted her. 'Scully…' he pleaded.

'I'm serious, Mulder,' she said. 'Tell me what you want.'

'It has to be your choice,' he finally looked away, avoiding the siren-like call of her eyes. But as soon as he turned away he missed it, and like always he found his way back to her. 

'I made my choice,' Scully whispered softly as she blinked a few times to keep her emotions at bay. 'Now I just need you to commit to yours.'

And he heard her. He understood her. Everything made sense and every answer he had ever searched for suddenly seemed to float calmly in her gaze. 'Okay,' he just said. 'Okay,' she echoed.

Even though Mulder thought there was no way in hell Scully was asking him what he thought, he also knew that that was exactly it. 'I'm not going to say what I think you just said,' he whispered, 'because I know it's what you said, but Scully…'

'Shut up, Mulder,' she finally murmured as she threw down the file she'd been pretending to study. 'Shut up and kiss me.' 

Mulder scrambled out of his seat, was around his desk in no time and reached for Scully as she stood up as well. He threaded his fingers in her hair, locking her in place as he pressed their lips together and kissed her deeply. She tried to whisper something but it got lost in the kiss, her lips hot and responsive between his. 

The energy between them was charged, a current sending sparks through them like lightning to the highest tower. Attraction, Mulder thought fleetingly as Scully's lips melted under his. As his tongue slipped past hers he let out a breathy laugh. How did they ever think they were going to keep this at bay? He was the spooky to her science, the madness to her mystery. The Mulder to her Scully and together they were just… better.

Scully moaned underneath his fingertips and his kiss grew deeper. She tried to pull back, but he held her close and kissed her more, still reeling from the unique experience that was kissing Scully. He finally let her breathe, slowly caressing his hands along Scully's cheeks as he released her. 'Mulder… We're at work,' she attempted to chastise him but he merely nodded and held a finger out to her. 'Good point.' He moved to the door, flicked the lock into place and caught her as she threw herself into his arms again 'Really?' she asked him as she looked into his eyes one more time. 'If you want,' he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

'I want what you want,' she admitted softly.

They say the law of attraction is most understood when you see yourself as a magnet getting more and more of the way you feel. And right now, Mulder understood it all as he felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight at the sight of Scully, the sound of her voice telling him to have sex with her in his office, and he could only hope she was as turned on as he was. 'Fuck,' he cursed. She smiled wickedly and stepped forward a little, still waiting for him to initiate. He heard her voice in his head repeating what she'd just uttered, and all his office fantasies with her danced around in his brain. He could smell her, clean and sweet and Scully, and where his body just detected a valuable mate with good genes his heart found its natural rhythm in the beating of hers. 

She reached for him again, kissed him with an edge of uncertainty because they were in their office, the place where they should keep up appearances, the place where they'd agreed no one would know, not yet. There was nothing to know. They were just fucking. Right? Yes, he told himself, and it was easier that way because she was so hot under his lips, so soft and sexy under his hands that some part of him wanted to forget that she was *Scully*, his Scully. But the rest of him wanted to be reminded of it every single second he was alive. He traced his hands around her body, up her back, squeezing her strong shoulders and threading one hand up the back of her neck to hold her to him as he kissed her again. She sighed and submitted to his kiss and suddenly he felt more powerful than ever before. 'You want this?' he groaned into her mouth. 'Hmhmm,' she managed as his teeth scraped her bottom lip. 'How?' he asked.

'Right here,' she said as she felt the back of their desk hit her ass. He pushed into her, trapping her between the edge as his hands came back around to undo the button on her blazer. 'Still sure?' he had to confirm. 'Shut up Mulder,' she smiled into his lips. He pulled back and looked at her, her hair slightly mussed and her lips and cheeks red from their kiss. A fantasy, he thought. 

Scully's hand found its way to his tie, pulling it and fumbling her nimble fingers around the fabric to free him, and soon the questionably patterned accessory found its way to the floor. It was soon joined there by her blazer, his hands already hard at work trying to open the buttons on her blouse. She giggled as she attempted to undo his, their eyes met and they switched, each undoing their own clothing because that's what they were used to - for seven years, they'd undone their own blouse at the end of the day, and one day soon that would change - but now they just couldn't and didn't want to lose the time getting lost in the intricacies of holes and buttons. 'Scully,' Mulder breathed in wonder as he saw the naughty blush that already adorned her chest. She smiled and shrugged at him, looking at his lips as she tried to hide her face with a beautifully coiffed lock of hair. Mulder combed his fingers through it, watching the cool light cast sparks off of it as fire met glass. 'Mulder,' she responded, her fingers coming up to scratch his stubble before using both palms to smoothly slide his white dress shirt off his shoulders. Her hands mapped his chest for a second, and he watched as her eyes darkened with pure lust. This is why, he thought. This is why they worked now and why they would work in the future - they were just meant for each other. 

He felt her hesitate as she committed his skin to memory. This was his domain, he was in charge - he knew it, but something held him back. Until she looked at him once more, the question big and blue in her eyes, her soul almost at the surface but something else holding it back - him. She needed him. All of him. And he needed her, and he knew exactly how he wanted her - but they hadn't really done this before. Bed, yes. Couch once. But his desk? That was something he had stored away in the god tier of his sex fantasy pyramid. And the fact that they were here, and she was looking at him, asking him for it? That shook and confused him but it also aroused him beyond anything he'd ever admit to. His eyes scanned her face and he kissed her cheek lightly before capturing her mouth again, his fingers feathering across her breasts before firmly kneading one in his hand. 'Perfect,' he murmured as he squeezed and felt her response. She pushed into him, her fingers clawing at his naked back before coming around to play with the fastening of his trousers. 'Fuck,' he cursed. She bit his lip lightly and pushed her hips into his. He reached around to unfasten her bra, pulling her away from him just long enough to drop the white lace garment on the desk behind him. He kissed his way down to her breasts, worshipping them one after the other before burying his face between them and kissing back up her sternum to latch onto her neck. He marked her, pushed his hips into her hands as they found their way into his pants and a feral groan left her lips at the feel of his size. 'Who knew?' she purred. 'Fox Mulder has an office fetish.' He gasped but didn't dare to deny it. Instead he followed the curve of her body down to her hips where his hands held her firmly. 'Get up there,' he groaned in her ear as he lightly tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. She scooted back onto the desk as he held onto her skirt and somehow, she had no idea how, he pulled it down with her stockings and left her in a skimpy white lace thong. 'Jesus, Scully,' Mulder sighed deeply at the sight of her in just her undies, propped on his desk, all for him. 'I guess it's my time to question whether I believe this is real.'

'I want to believe,' Scully whispered and that was it. 

He couldn't stay away from her any longer. Falling down onto his knees in front of his deity he traced her legs with his hands, tickled her softly and teased her as he pulled her forward a little, making her gasp and fall back onto her elbows. He removed her heels and threw her stockings and skirt to the side.'God, Mulder,' she moaned as she heard her heels hit the floor and he kissed the insides of her thighs and grazed his teeth along the lace fabric barely covering her. He pulled apart the thin strip of white flowers and glanced up at her, finding her eyes for one last check-in as he always did before committing himself fully to making her feel good.

She looked down at him, her eyes betraying a hint of shyness but not the tiniest trace of discomfort or shame so he continued, even more committed than before to show her just how much he craved this. He kissed her intimately, his tongue caressing her first as he felt her thighs tremble and heard her exhale a shuddering breath at the contact of his warm lips on hers. He moaned at the taste of her, it being a flavor he seemed to inherently know and recognize as hers. Slowly he built her up, lapping at her juices and setting a rhythm against her clit as she started to move her hips. Her hands wound themselves in his hair as she wanted to hold him close, somehow scared he'd leave her if she didn't keep him to her. He felt her urgency and raked his fingernails slowly across the skin of her thighs and along her hips, lightly writing his wordless commitment to her on her body.

Soon she was trembling beneath him. Her leg muscles were straining from not being able to reach the floor, the rest of her body aching from not yet having reached its high as Mulder balanced her just on the edge once, twice and brought her back each time. She cursed him loudly but loved it as well and she was almost sorry when after her third 'Fuck you, Mulder,' he finally used his thumb to circle her clit as his tongue plunged as deep inside of her as it could go. Within seconds she felt the wave begin again, and this time there was no stopping it as he kept the pressure on, kept his rhythm steady and kept his other hand firmly on her stomach holding her down as he body rode the intense wave of her first orgasm. She wailed, smothered herself with her hand as she remembered where they were and shook violently on the table underneath her, making it shift on the hard floor. 'Sshhh,' he whispered into her sensitive bundle of nerves as he kissed it, slowly bringing her down. 'They'll think I've finally gone off the deep end.'

'Haven't you?' she groaned as she tried to catch her breath. He looked up at her, her eyes closed and her flushed face betraying somewhat of a satisfied smile already, and he shook his head before kissing her thigh. 'Nope,' he said, 'That's all you.'

She reached for him then, pulled him back up with what seemed like a thousand arms, needing him close more than she needed the next beat of her heart and as soon as he was within reach she kissed him. Tasting herself on his lips she moaned, sucking him clean as he delved deeply into the depths of her mouth. He pushed himself against her involuntarily, his cock twitching in his trousers as it ached to find its place inside of her. She cupped him firmly again, twisting her wrist to find his skin under the layers of his clothing. She found him hard and ready, the steel under his skin ready to reunite with her velvet and she sighed into his mouth at the feel of him. He felt her take a moment to examine him, feel his weight in her small hand and he breathed deeply against the sweet assault of the innocent moment.

'Please,' she whimpered as she pushed herself forward with her one free hand. He grasped her hips and helped her off the desk, holding her flush to him as she pulled his pants down. He kissed his way to her earlobe and nudged it with his nose, burying his face in her hair. 'Turn around,' he groaned and something wildly animalistic ran down both of their backs.. Sparks flew and Mulder scanned the room to see if something caught fire, but all he could see was the way Dana's free hand clutched his desk and how her eyes were burning holes in his heart. All of his questions were answered, his search completed and his desires fueled and matched by hers.

And she answered him, of course, as she released him and turned around with a sway of her hips and an O forming between her lips. She cast him a glance over her shoulder as she waited for him, pushing her ass into his hips. He thrust forward and groaned at the feeling of his skin against her slick center, still covered in just her sexy lingerie. She arched her back and moaned too, in response to him or as an invitation - he did not know which but he answered. His thigh parted hers and his hands traced the curves of her body, his fingers playing along the ink that adorned the small of her back - a story of another time he almost lost her. One day it would be one too many chances, one too many almosts and he'd take her away from all of this to live somewhere quiet, peaceful. But not today. Today they both craved danger, needed the gravity of each others opposite poles as they had always been set up to collide some day, again, and again. 

He managed to push down his boxers and chuckled at the fabric now bunched up around his ankles, watching her bare legs stretch out in front of him as she looked graceful as ever. 'You're beautiful,' he whispered, thinking he didn't say it enough and she promptly reminded him why with a sarcastic chuckle and a 'Shut up, Mulder.' Only this time she added something. 'Shut up, and take me, Mulder,' she said as her hand reached back and pushed her thong down to convey her urgency. He dropped his lips to her spine first, kissed it all the way up to her hairline as he felt her fit perfectly against him. His cock nestled between her legs, finding her center hot and pulsing and he thrust lightly, sliding himself through her wetness as she gasped. She felt herself almost being lifted by his strength and she pushed back more, challenging him, urging him on until finally he couldn't wait any longer. And neither could she, apparently, because she surprised him by wrapping her small hand around his head and guiding him to her entrance. She arched her hips, allowing the tip of him to just nudge her entrance before putting both hands flat on the desk and letting her bare breasts slide across the A4 watching them from below. 'Do it,' she requested, and he had no choice.

As he slid home he wondered if it would always feel like this. If she would always grant him access like she did now, her body snug and tight and the most welcoming and warm entity he had ever felt. His one brain cell worried about hurting her, it always did, but the way her body sang around him soothed his worry. They hadn't done it like this before, but he would be lying if he said he'd never thought about what it would be like. Nothing compared to the real thing though, no fantasy could ever come close, he'd learned that the first time he had entered her hot and waiting body and he'd been learning it ever since. Scully hummed in desire as she tucked her chin, her hair falling down along her strong shoulders and Mulder's heart swelled again at the mere size of her. 'Tell me if…' 'No,' she interrupted him, 'Please, Mulder. Fuck me.'

His brain exploded and very nearly so did his body as it was the sexiest thing she could ever utter to him. 'Fuck, Scully,' he whimpered as he kissed her shoulder again before standing up to gain some leverage. His hands touched her everywhere he could as his body gave itself to hers, thrust after thrust as he started slow but increased his rhythm as he felt her accommodate him all around his shaft. He watched feverishly as Scully wiped a few files to the floor, holding herself against his desk as her hips hit the edge with every thrust. She became louder, cursing under her breath to keep from calling out as he grew more forceful. He was afraid he'd bruise her, but she seemed to be hellbent on it as she reached back and dug her nails in his thighs to keep him close. His hand wound itself in her hair and he held on, earning himself an excited yelp as he felt her insides clench. 'You like that?' he asked hotly and she nodded. 'More, please.'

'Who knew you have a hair pulling fetish,' he tried to joke, failing miserably in his delivery as he needed all of his functioning brain to keep from delivering something else prematurely. It earned him a chuckle, and he gasped as she leaned her weight into his grip on her hair tightening his hold. 'God yes,' she breathed, and suddenly his joke wasn't funny anymore but rather something to store away for future reference. 

Something inside of him decided that was a good moment to reflect on what was happening. Here he was, in his office at the work that had consumed him for years and had in the most recent years started to consume her, as well. Dana Katherine Scully, medical doctor, FBI agent, brilliant scientist and his partner. His partner, who was currently bent over his desk giving herself to him completely as she whimpered and moaned her pleasure, her feet barely touching the floor as her hands clutched at his body and his office supplies. He loved her, he knew that. But for now that remained unspoken. Everything they needed at this moment was right here, in front of them, floating all around them and fluttering deep inside of her. He felt it in his core, felt her walls grip him tighter and tighter as she urged him on. He remembered the first time he'd made her come, and he knew he'd never get enough of that sight so he increased his pace, slightly changed his angle and released her hair to reach one hand around them. He pulled her back a little, creating space for his fingers to find their way to her clit. Her nails dug half-moons into his skin and he felt himself begin to pulse as well, their bodies on a collision course with a bright white star that was their destiny. He kissed her back again, worshipped her skin and revelled at all that she gave him as she bit her lip to keep her voice down and started chanting his name. 'Mulder, Mulder, Mulder,' she moaned. 'Yes, Mulder, right there, oh my God.' She wanted to touch him more, turned her face to try and reach his lips to kiss him but couldn't, and the muscles in her body were too weak to push him away so she reached up from his leg and found his face, clutching him close and winding her own fingers in his shorter hair. 'God dammit, Scully,' he managed. 'I'm so close.' She nodded and he felt her legs treble next to his, her body slowly starting to shake as her orgasm rose from deep within her. 

'Please don't stop,' she pleaded and he nodded into her hair as his hips kept their pace, because nothing in this world or anything in the entire universe could keep him from making her come. He released her hair and pulled her up a little, wrapping his hand around to hold her breast in his palm. It fit so perfectly, her rosy nipple hard and yet soft against his slightly rough fingers and he kneaded, hoping and praying he never forgot what this felt like. He pinched her nipple and grazed her earlobe with his teeth and she tensed, and for a moment he worried he'd hurt her but then she was coming all around him, her body shaking and her breath laboured gasps into the eerily quiet room around them. She gripped him hard, pulling his hair as her inner muscles clamped down around his cock and her entire body tensed and released in unison with her natural rhythm. 'Holy fucking shit,' Mulder cursed through clenched teeth as he held her to him, slowing down his movements to try not to hurt her as she came down from her high. 'Fuck, fuck,' Scully panted. He continued his slow stroke, as amazed as she seemed to be that he was still hanging on, but only barely as his entire being twitched from watching her climax. 'Mulder, oh my God,' she whispered as he picked his pace back up. His thrusts were long and steady this time and she hummed deep in her chest as she felt every delicious inch of him slide in and out. 

'I want you with me,' he groaned and she instinctively wanted to shake no, she couldn't, not again but she already felt the tell-tale tingle in her toes and knew that maybe with him, she could. So she stopped herself and pushed him away with all her strength, turned around and sat up on his desk, opening her legs for him in invitation. 'Yes,' she breathed as she pulled him in to kiss him. 'Together.'

He entered her again, not afraid to hurt her this time as they were both hot, slick and wet and he slid home on one stroke, picking up his pace from before. 'Slow,' she requested, and he nodded wildly with his forehead resting against hers because yes, that did it for him, too. He watched her face as she focused her blue eyes on him, and he watched the blue atoms of her soul dance around each other as they pulled him in to eat him alive. 

He wrapped one of his strong hands around her shoulders and kissed her deeply, feeling her wrap her muscular calves around his back to guide his thrusts. He buried his free hand between her legs again and touched her, letting her nails in his shoulders and the heels in his lower back guide the pressure he used. She guided him effortlessly down the path of her own salvation and soon he found it was his path as well, and as she shuddered one more time around him he let himself fall freely with her. Spilling himself deep within her depths he felt like he was coming home, for she was his destination, his unmarked compass always having led him to this moment.

It took them minutes to catch their breath, and somewhere in those minutes their bodies found each other. He wrapped his arm around her still shaking back, holding her close as their knees gave out and they slid to the floor, both panting and trying to recover as the magnetism of their hearts made them beat in unison. She tucked her head under his, resting on his chest as her legs folded over his and they each tried to process what they'd just done.

After a while, Scully was the first to pull away, clear her throat and pat her hand around in search for her bra.

'So,' Mulder finally dared to speak. 'What are we doing?' 

'Having sex,' Scully said. 'And tonight, maybe dinner.'

'It's a good thing no one ever comes here,' he mused. 

'I think we just disproved that theory,' Scully chuckled. 'Good thing it's not wired.'

'Who says it isn't? he challenged her and she swatted his arm.

He looked at her and smiled, grateful and happy. 'How did we get here?'

'Opposites attract,' she said as she looked at him, bright-eyed and somewhat hopeful. 'that's just chemistry 101.'

'Do you think we have chemistry, Scully?' he asked, and instantly regretted it as he saw the look of worry that passed her gaze in a second. Then, it disappeared. 'Yes,' she answered confidently. 'We're compatible, in good shape, both socially lubricate, I'd say even if there was nothing else at least we would have chemistry.'

'Socially lubricate?' he wiggled his eyebrows. 

'Do you want that dinner, or not?' she questioned. She'd started dressing herself and he watched how she zipped her skirt back into place, smoothing her hands across it to even out any wrinkles. She buttoned her blouse back up over her white lace bra and Mulder marveled at how he now knew all of the treasures that rested beneath her clothes as he watched her put them all away neatly. No, he thought, this was much more than science. Scully threw him a small smile and grabbed her mug. 'I'm going to… use the bathroom and get coffee,' she stated. 'You want one?' He shook his head no and watched as she stopped and looked back at him. 'You might want to… you know,' she pointed at his state of undress. 'Seeing as I'm going to be walking out of the door.' 

That spurred him into action and he chuckled at his own stupidity before pulling his boxers and trousers back up. 'Thanks. Hey Scully?'

'Yeah?' she regarded him, her eyes that liquid color that scared him and intrigued him all the same. 

'I think we have a little more than chemistry.'

  
  
  



End file.
